Immortal Sage Naruto
by answer777
Summary: I love xianxia novels. So why not put a little taste of xianxia in Naruto. Ever Since Naruto was a child, his dream was to become unparalleled beneath the heavens.
I love xianxia novels. So why not put a little taste of xianxia in Naruto. Ever Since Naruto was a child, his dream was to become unparalleled beneath the heavens.

* * *

Naruto was quietly cultivating in his apartment. He sat on his bed cross-legged without moving an inch. Sweat dripped down his forehead as a smile formed on his face. Opening his eyes, Naruto sighed to himself in relief. He had finally broken through the second stage of the preliminary realm. Once he reached the 9th stage, he would have a chance to break through into the genin realm.

Naruto looked around. The sun had already set. It turns out he was cultivating for six hours already! Going to the fridge, Naruto pulled out a packet of instant ramen. Yes, he stores his instant ramen in the fridge. Since his fridge was always empty, Naruto would naturally put his ramen in there. After all, a fridge was for people to put their uncooked food inside. Clearly, Naruto lacked the concept of a healthy and balanced diet.

The night began to settle in. Naruto was an early sleeper. But tonight he slept especially early for tomorrow is his big day. It will be his first day at the ninja academy of Konoha and he did not want to be late.

Naruto had set his alarm clock at six in the morning. But he woke up at five. His excitement to go to class overshadowed his usual tardiness.

At the gates of the academy, there was no one in sight. Classes began officially at nine. No one had the right mindset to go to class four hours in advance. But there was Naruto, who was overly excited to be given guidance in his cultivation. The children his age already had a huge advantage over him. Their families were able to provide cultivation techniques and resources for their children. Naruto, who was an orphan, did not have any of these advantages. He was only able to find one of the poorer techniques that were sold around Konoha.

The one star cultivation manual made Naruto save up with his monthly allowance which was given by Hokage. The only way he could save up was to constantly eat instant ramen. In other words, Naruto was greatly malnourished.

Naruto had asked the Hokage for a cultivation technique but was refused as the Hokage did not wish for him to practice the shinobi arts. In fact, Naruto had to beg the Hokage to the point of tears did the Hokage finally gave him a recommendation letter to the ninja academy.

Although Naruto only had a one star cultivation manual to practice molding his chakra, his diligent effort to practice each day had finally allowed him to break through the barrier albeit the time taken to do so was a year.

Prior to his cultivation journey, he was quite the prankster in the village. Hateful glares followed him everywhere he went. He did not know the reason for it. Naruto's responses to the villagers were frightening to the eyes of some. Some found their doors covered in paint with certain scenes that made people turn red before angry. The villagers found know evidence so they could only guess the culprit. But ever since a year ago, all pranks seemed to have vanished. Naruto would occasionally show himself, but he was rarely seen.

Naruto was never someone who worked hard nor was he someone who could focus on one thing for a long period of time. But that all changed a year ago.

(flashback: one year ago)

A year ago, Naruto found himself on the outskirts of Konoha. He sat beside a small pond and threw rocks into it. He was bored. He wished he had friends to play with but there were none. All the children his age walked away when he came close. In his boredom, he began to maliciously plan how his next set of victims would fall to his pranks.

As Naruto stood up feeling depressed and turned around when suddenly a sight shocked his. His mind went blank as all previous thoughts disappeared. In front of him was a girl around his age; perhaps she was a little older than him. Naruto's male hormones were still inactive due to his age but the girl was simply beautiful. She looked like a goddess that descended from the heavens. Every feature on her was gave perfection a new profound meaning.

"Hello, my name is Yumi," said the little girl. Her innocent look was very dazzling. Every step she took closer to Naruto gave his mind a small shock. "Are you okay?"

Naruto finally came back to his senses. He was just amazed at the girl's beauty. In no way was he a pervert. He had never seen her around Konoha before so he determined that she was a traveler. "Hello, I'm Naruto. Are you new to the village?"

"Oh, I'm just passing by this village. I'm probably going to be staying for a month," replied Yumi.

"Why are you alone? Did you get lost?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I did get lost. I was sneaking out because _they_ wouldn't let me go out to play. I get so bored staying indoors all day. Why don't you show me around?"

Naruto felt very happy because he was going to make his first friend.

"Why don't you introduce me to your other friends?" asked Yumi.

Naruto's mood suddenly dropped. He didn't know how to explain to Yumi that he did not have any friends.

Seeing Naruto's head drop, Yumi secretly guessed the matter. Why else was he throwing rocks into a pond before she arrived? "It's okay Naruto, you can show me them another day. Just show me around yourself but do so secretly. If my guards find out that I'm gone, I'll never be able to come out again."

Naruto felt relieved. He didn't have to embarrass himself in front of his first friend that he made. Naruto grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her towards another area of the village. Yumi was startled at first at Naruto's boldness but realized Naruto was even younger than her.

A month went by fast. During this month, the two became very close friends. Naruto showed Yumi the perks of Konoha. They ate at the ramen stand while Yumi would always scold at Naruto for his imbalanced diet. Yumi showed Naruto how to fish when Naruto brought them to a lake. They even spared at times but Naruto always ended up on his butt. Somehow, Naruto had a feeling that Yumi was going easy on him. In the end, what mattered was that they had fun. But at last, all good things come to a close. It was time for Yumi's departure.

On the day before Yumi left, it would be the last day the two would meet each other. Naruto felt pain in his heart. He who made his first friend after seven years of loneliness felt unparalleled joy. But when the time came for him to be all alone again, he felt incomparable sadness. Naruto tried to hold it in, but the more he tried, the more tears streaked down his face.

"Did you know? I never made any friends before seeing you. I was all alone. To cure my loneliness, I tried to laugh at other people's misfortune as I pranked them in the dark. I smiled on the outside, but felt bitter in my soul. Until I met you, I cannot say I have truly smiled for you are the one who gave me a chance to see the light in this dark world. I know you said you need to leave tomorrow, but can you really not stay?" Naruto unleashed all his feelings at once. He didn't know if he wanted her to stay because he doesn't want to be lonely or he loves her. He was too young to distinguish his feelings. But what Naruto knew in his heart was that he truly did not wish for her to leave. If she were to leave, will he ever see her again?

"Naruto, unlike you, I had experienced many wonderful and happy events throughout my life. But this past month, it was as if I spent years with you. Although I do not wish to leave yet, I must because of the obligations I have for my clan. I am a few years older than you, yet you have given me another set of eyes to view the world at another perspective. Naruto do not cry. Fate has allowed us to meet each other and so it will be fate that will let us meet again in the future.

I dare not to tell other that I have feelings for you. You are still young. If you forget about me, then that is also fine because that will just mean our meeting was just a coincidence to be forgotten. If you sort out your feelings and wish to chase me, then I will wholeheartedly wait for you. But you must be strong. You are still weak. In this world where the strong devours the weak, you cannot hope to even see me again at your state.

I will today leave you a gift. If you ever decide to climb on the journey of cultivation and reach the preliminary third realm, then you can open this. Goodbye Naruto and don't cry. I will come back to visit in five years."

Yumi handed a box over to Naruto and gently kissed him on the lips before turning away. If it was anyone else seeing this, they would be amazed at the beauty who walked towards the setting sun. But for Naruto, he could only cry harder without bothering to wipe his tears.

Naruto looked at the box in his hands. Then he looked up in the distance. He made up his mind. He was determined to be stronger so that any friends he made in the future would never have to leave him because he lacked strength. If he had strength, then perhaps Yumi wouldn't have to leave today or he could even follow her back to her clan. But alas, he didn't. At least, not yet.

(flashback: end)

Now that Naruto was a person who was calm and collected, he only has one clear goal in his mind. He had to become stronger than anyone. For the sake of meeting the friend who brought him a new joy in the world, he would do his utmost best to chase her. Deep in Naruto's heart, he had already made the decision to chase Yumi not only because she was the first person to become his friend, but because she was the one who opened his heart. Naruto knew, from the day she left him, that he loved her.

Entering the academy would be his first step towards his cultivation journey. The academy would become his stepping stone on his path to immortality. Today is his first day.


End file.
